Not Quite Normal
by LindsayR
Summary: Spike goes to the Bronze when Buffy tells him to go out during 'First Date' and he meets someone new. Crossover with X-Men. New Author's Note in chap. 5. Three New Chapters up! I've also changed a few minor things in the first 4 chapters.
1. Surprises

Surprises

By

Anessa Ramsey

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Buffy, Season 7 to 'First Date'; Four years past X-Men (the movie) cause Rogue is 20.

Pairing:  Spike/Rogue

Feedback:  Absolutely!  Good or bad, let me know.  No flames.

Distribution:  Want. Take. Have.  Just drop me a line to let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  Everything X-men belongs to Marvel.

Summary:  Answer to Challenge #17 on the Master List @ The Next Level (tnl.moonlitpaths.com)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_You know what I like best about Christmas?_

_The surprises.  I mean, it's like you get this box_

_and you're sure you know what's inside of it._

_You shake it, you weigh it, you're totally convinced_

_you have it pegged.  No doubt in your mind._

_But then you open it up and it's completely different._

_Wow!  Bang!  Surprise!_

_I mean, it's kind of like you and me here, ya know?_

_And I'm not saying it's anything it's not._

_It's just, come on, this time yesterday, who would've thunk it?_

_~ From the movie 'Go'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

         Spike stared at the bar, his gaze focused on the amber liquid swishing to and fro, sloshing over the sides as he twirled the shot glass between his fingers.  For two hours he'd been sitting there, wishing he were anyplace else, but Buffy had told him to go out so he did.  The soul made him even more whipped than he was before.  She was out having a good time with the principal and here he was, drowning his sorrows in a place that smelled of stale beer, sweaty men, and desperate women.  

         He slammed the glass down, the precious liquid spilling over the sides, leaving the shot glass almost empty.  "That's a waste of perfectly good whiskey," a voice beside him said softly.  He looked over and was surprised to see an attractive _young_ woman sitting on the stool next to him.  'Now how did I not hear her sit down?' he wondered absently to himself.  Her hair was long, almost to her waist, and red, deep red, not the bright almost orange-y red that Willow's was.  There was a white streak in her hair and she had it styled so that the white framed her face.  Her eyes were dark and he could see laughter swirling in their depths, though he had no idea what she found funny.  She was human but there was something slightly off about her.  She smelled of raspberries, but there was an underlying scent beneath the sweet smell.  He couldn't figure it out.  Maybe not _all_ human?

         "Yeah luv, that it is." He gestured to the bartender who poured him another shot.  Instead of just twirling it between his fingers, he tossed it back, the alcohol burning down his throat like liquid fire.  He welcomed every second of the burn.  "So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"  The line was a cliché, he knew it, but it was pretty dead on target.  This girl was classy.  Most kids that came to the Bronze looked like they were twelve, but not her.  Her hair and make-up were perfectly applied and she wore a long black gauzy kind of skirt and a black wrap around top.  Her arms were covered in sheer black gloves that went to her elbows.  Everything about her screamed 'I don't belong here'.    

         "Same as you, I guess," she drawled, her southern accent thick.  It was kind of turning him on.  "Just wanted to relax a bit."  He noticed that she had a Coke in her hand and quessed that she wasn't twenty-one yet.  

         "What's your name, luv?"

         She smirked slightly.  "Rogue."  She held out her glove-covered hand.

         He took it in his.  "'M Spike."

         She giggled softly.  "What kind of name is Spike?"

         "What kind of name is Rogue?"

         "A nickname.  My real name's Marie, but no one calls me that."

         "Mine's William.  Haven't gone by that in years either."

         "So who is she?"  Rogue gestured to the refilled shot glass which was empty again in seconds.

         "What makes you think I'm drinking cause of a girl?" he practically growled.

         "You sounded like someone I know just now.  He growls a lot too."  He looked away and she knew that he wasn't going to open up about anything personal to a stranger so she ordered a new Coke as her old one was warm and turned away, looking for a table to go sit at.  This guy obviously didn't want company.  She didn't even know what made her approach him in the first place.  He was so not her type.  His hair was practically white and he was so pale and thin.  It was his face that caught her attention when she first saw him though.  His cheekbones were so sharp they looked like they'd cut glass and his eyes…they were bottomless seas of azure, filled with sorrow and pain.  Yet she also saw hope in them.  He just wanted to be alone though.

         She stood and was about to walk away when he asked, "So what are you?"  The question made her freeze and then turn back to face him.  He glanced at her stiff posture.  "Not quite human, right?"  He smiled softly.  "So what is it…a bit of demon in you?  Wood Sprite maybe or a bit of Faery blood in your ancestry?  Can't seem to picture you as anything harmful."

         _Wood Sprite?  Faery?_  What drugs was this guy on?  And how had he known she was different.  He knew that tons of questions were flitting through her mind by her rapidly changing facial expressions.  "You smell different.  You don't smell completely human."

         She sat back down on the stool, her skirt swishing about her legs.  "What are you talking about?"

         He reached out and placed her covered fingers on his wrist.  She couldn't feel a pulse.  There was nothing.  Her eyes widened and she looked up at him in alarm.  "I'm not quite normal either, luv."

         "You're dead?"

         "Very.  Have been for quite a while."

         "How?"

         "Vampire."

         "They don't exist," she insisted.  

         "Sure we do."  His eyes flashed gold and his features rippled, his game face coming forth and then retreating, leaving him watching her with bright blue eyes.

         "Oh."  She couldn't think of anything else to say.

         "Don't worry.  I won't hurt you."  

         "Why not?  Isn't that what vampires do?"

         "Got my soul back not long ago," he muttered sullenly.  "Lost my appetite for hurting people."

         "Oh."  She wasn't quite sure what to say to all of this new information that her brain was trying to process.  Vampires.  She never would have believed in them if someone had just told her they were real.  They were something that only existed in Anne Rice novels, not in real life.  Now, though, she'd seen for herself and she couldn't turn her back on that information.  She'd have to be careful.  And she'd have to protect the others.  They would think she was crazy if she just told them.  She knew that she should just turn and walk away, but something kept her glued to her seat.  It was something about him.  She was drawn to him.  

         "You were right you know, about me.  I'm not completely human.  I'm a mutant."

         His eyebrow rose slightly and she noticed the scar there, but he didn't react any other way.  "What can you do?"

         "When I touch people or others touch me, I take their life energy.  That's why I wear the gloves."

         Spike frowned.  He couldn't imagine not being able to touch anyone…ever.  Raising his hand gently he touched his palm to her cheek.  She jerked away quickly, his skin having grazed her for mere seconds.  "Don't pull back, ducks.  You can't hurt me."  He took her hand in his and removed the glove.  Softly he clasped his hand in hers, watching her expressions change when nothing happened to him.  

         "How?"

         "I'm dead.  No life energy to steal."

         "Oh."

         He released her hand and watched as she shakily put the glove back on.  The girl was obviously very careful with her abilities.  The Bronze was starting to close down for the night.  "Where are you staying?"

         "The Motor Inn.  Some friends and I came to town to take care of some business."

         "Why don't I walk you there.  Don't want you to get hurt."

         "Other vampires?"

         "Not just vampires you have to worry about here.  Demons too.  Sunnyhell sort of attracts them like flies."

         She smiled, took the hand he offered her and slid off the barstool.  He smiled back, unable to stop himself.  She was sweet and didn't seem to care about his undead status, probably because she could touch him without the fear of hurting him.  The thought crossed his mind that he was suddenly glad that Buffy had told him to go.  Rogue was nice and he was intrigued by her.  He wanted to get to know her better and for the first time since his soul was restored he felt a little more at peace.


	2. The Beginning of Wisdom

The Beginning of Wisdom

By 

Anessa Ramsey

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Buffy, Season 7 through 'Get It Done'; Four years past X-Men (the movie) cause Rogue is 20.

Pairing:  Spike/Rogue 

Feedback:  Absolutely!  Good or bad, let me know.  No flames.

Distribution:  Want. Take. Have.  Just drop me a line to let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  Everything X-men belongs to Marvel.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Falling in love is the beginning of all wisdom,_

_all sympathy, all compassion, all art, all religion;_

_And in its larger sense is the only thing in life worth doing._

_~ Elbert Hubbard_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

         Rogue scanned the club, looking through the throng of people for any sign of Spike, the interesting vampire that she met three nights before.  She took in the people around her dressed in bright clothing, leading bright, cheerful lives that involved hugs, touches, kisses...  She missed that the most.  She'd only experienced two kisses in her whole life before her power manifested and one had been when she was five.  The other put the guy she kissed in a coma.

         She glanced down at her outfit, hoping she looked okay.  The denim clung to her legs only to flare outward at her calves and they rested snugly on her hips, the scarf that was tied around her waist dangling down against her leg.  Her shirt was deep purple spandex that fit tight to her skin with a sheer lilac overlay that made sure the skin revealed by the plunging V neckline was covered as well.  She had another scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of black boots on her feet.  A backwards corduroy lilac newsboy hat rested lightly on her head and pair of short black leather gloves encased her hands.  She knew that other girls got to wear short skirts and really revealing clothing and every once in a while she wished that she was able to wear clothes like that as well.  She wished a lot of things.  Right at the moment though, she was wishing for the appearance of a bleach blonde vampire with amazing blue eyes.

         She drank another sip of her Coke and took out her wallet, laying five dollars down on the counter and standing to leave.  She'd been waiting for three hours in the hopes that he'd decide to show up and now she was ready to give up.  She didn't even really know him, yet she couldn't seem to get him out of her head.  She walked toward the door when she felt a shiver race up her spine, the same shiver she'd felt the first time she saw him.  

         She stopped, not moving because she knew he was behind her.  "Where are you going, luv?"  His stolen breath stirred her hair and tickled the flesh of her ear, sending goosebumps racing down her arms.  This was only their second meeting and already her body had this awareness of him that it never had for anyone else…not even Logan.

         "I was leaving."  There was no way she was going to let him know she'd been waiting for him.

         "Were you looking for me?"

         "No."

         "Liar."  The word was just a breath of air against her skin, a whisper of a sigh that caused her to lean back into him.  What was happening to her?  "I was watching you…"

         "And?"

         "You didn't talk to any one of those wankers that approached you.  Why?"

         "Didn't feel like it."  She shrugged lightly to emphasize her point.

         "Tell the truth, luv."

         She sighed.  This was hard.  Her body was screaming for him to touch her.  How could he make her feel this way so easily?  "They can't touch me."

         "Those gits couldn't but any vampire can touch you.  All you had to do was find one that didn't want to turn you into a meal.  Why were you waiting for me?"

         She didn't answer.  She couldn't tell him.  That would give him too much power over her.  She wasn't going to be here long and she didn't want to leave this town with a broken heart.  And he was fully capable of breaking it with his seductive little whispers and azure eyes full of pain and a desire to be loved.  

         "Rogue."  Her name rolled off his tongue like honey, a sinfully sweet benediction worshipping her just with his use of it.  "Tell me why."

         She turned to him, the absence of his body so close to her sending a shock of realization through her.  She wanted him so much.  Logan would kill her.  That didn't matter right now though.  He looked different than the last time she saw him.  That same look was in his eyes, even though he was doing his best to hide it.  Now, though, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather duster.  The combat boots were still part of his attire, but his hair was no longer a riot of tousled white curls.  Instead it was slicked back and she longed to run her fingers through it to mess it up again.  He didn't look so hard or harsh when he let it curl.  "Because you touch me," she said softly, giving him the answer he wanted.  She placed more emphasis on the word 'touch' letting him know it went beyond the physical.  She gazed into his eyes.  "What happened?"  Her hand went to his hair and she ran her fingers through it, surprised to find it was still soft despite being slicked back. 

         "Someone thought I should be who I was before the soul.  Said they needed me that way, so here I am."

         "Was it her?"  

         He knew she was referring to the girl he'd been getting drunk over.  She didn't know her name or that she was a slayer, but she knew enough to know that he would do anything for this girl.  He was beginning to think that wouldn't be the case anymore.  Not if things with Rogue got any more intense.  Only the slayer had ever affected him this way and he thought she'd been the only one who ever would, but obviously that wasn't the case.  "Yeah."  It came out a weary sigh.

         "Oh."  There was nothing she could say to that.  He was willing to change his entire attitude and appearance for this girl.  The Spike who walked her back to the motel the other night was reluctant to even take her hand and this one was trying to seduce her.  Who was he really?  

         A tinge of a smile touched his full lips and she realized she spoke that last part aloud.  Even as the blush tinged her cheeks, he said, "I'm just me, luv.  Clothes don't matter.  I still have my soul, still write poetry, though it's not so bad anymore…" he was going to continue but she interrupted him.

         "Poetry?"

         "It's what I did…when I was alive.  It was bloody awful.  That's how I got the name William the Bloody…Awful Poet.  Not one of my better memories, but then, I don't have many of those."

         She smiled, trying to picture him as a young man in the 1800's.  He didn't look like a poet but he had the romantic heart of one, that she could tell.  It obviously had been broken many times.  Had anyone really loved him unconditionally?  The thought made her sad.  No one should have to spend their life, or unlife in this case, without love.  She reached up and tried to lighten the subject a little.  Her hands sifted through his hair and soon she was ruffling it, causing it to spike and curl like it had been the other night.  "Much better."

         "Thanks."  He meant it.  She knew that he didn't want to go back to being the way he was.  He didn't mind certain things, like the attitude or the cigarettes, but he didn't need the rest of it.  It wasn't him anymore.  She was the first and only person to see that.

         "You're welcome.  So did you come to dance or just to stand here talking to me all night?"

         "Actually, I needed a drink and I'm not exactly welcome at my usual place."

         "Well, don't you know how to make a girl feel special."  He smirked at her sarcasm as she hooked her arm through his.  Together they strolled toward the bar.  "You can buy me a Coke and then we can dance.  I didn't get to dance last time and I want to see your moves."

         "You sure you can keep up?"

         She laughed and sat down on a stool.  "I'll dance circles around you blondie."

         "Oh I hope so, luv."  He ordered a beer and a coke for Rogue and they talked and danced and talked some more, neither of them noticing two sets of eyes, each pair watching them from opposite sides of the club.


	3. Still Unsure

Still Unsure

By 

Anessa Ramsey

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Buffy, Season 7 through 'Lies My Parents Told Me'; Four years past X-Men (the movie) cause Rogue is 20.

Pairing:  Spike/Rogue 

Feedback:  Absolutely!  Good or bad, let me know.  No flames.

Distribution:  Want. Take. Have.  Just drop me a line to let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  Everything X-men belongs to Marvel.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_What is love? Tis not hereafter;_

_Present mirth hath present laughter;_

_What's to come is still unsure:_

_In delay there lies no plenty;_

_Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty,_

_Youth's a stuff, will not endure._

_~ From 'Twelfth Night' by William Shakespeare_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

         "What's wrong with you?"  Rogue couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.  This wasn't Spike…at least not the one she had been getting to know.  The hair was slicked back, again, and his attitude toward her was cold.  She didn't like who he was becoming.  It seemed like every couple of days he was someone different.  

         "Nothin' wrong with me, luv.  Just bein' who I am."

         She shook her head.  This wasn't who he was.  Not really.  She stood shakily.  She wasn't going to talk to this new person he was.  "I'm leaving."

         He grabbed her arm roughly, more evidence that something had changed him.  Or someone.  "What's your hurry?"

         "I can't keep up with who you are and I'm not going to try.  I'm not going to be here for much longer and I'm not going to waste my time on someone who obviously doesn't care about anything but playing lapdog to a girl who demands he change who he is as it suits her."

         She spun away, yanking her arm from his grip.  Spike watched silently as she stalked toward the door, her hair flying out behind her like living flame.  Damn Buffy and the entire lot of them.  If it hadn't been for that principal then he wouldn't have been so keyed up when he went to the Bronze to meet Rogue.  Now he'd blown it.  His head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to drown him self in alcohol but his heart was telling him not to let Rogue get out the door.  So he followed her quickly, pushing through the crowd to catch her.  

         She was spun around roughly when Spike's hand latched on to one arm.  He pulled her up against his chest and ran his hands down her back.  She couldn't stop the shivers that danced down her spine.  She was about to pull away when he bent his head and his lips hovered above hers.  'Oh god,' she thought silently.  'He's going to kiss me.'

         "Sorry," he whispered softly before those soft, full, pouty lips grazed hers gently, asking permission.  

         She couldn't stop her body's response.  She arched into him, her gloved hand fisting in his hair, pulling him closer.  He deepened the kiss, taking her mouth in a violent cacophony of lust.  Everything about her tasted incredible.  Kissing her was like touching fire, blazing and hot, and he wanted to be scorched.  It went on forever and ended too soon.  She was left breathing softly against the fabric of his black shirt and his arms were wrapped around her.  

         Gathering her wits, she pulled back and glanced at him.  "Why'd you do that?"

         His gaze lingered on her pink, swollen lips.  She was flushed and her hair swirled wildly around her face.  Her question penetrated the fog of lust clouding his mind and he searched for an answer.  How was he supposed to explain to her something that he didn't understand himself?  Finally he spit out the words, hoping that they were the right ones.  "I don't want you to go."

         "Could have fooled me."

         "I'm sorry.  Had a bad night and I took it out on you, luv, and I shouldn't have.  It wasn't your fault."

         She looked at him skeptically.  She could still escape whatever it was that was happening between them relatively unscathed if she walked out the door.  If she stayed things were going to get extremely complicated and she'd be risking her heart.  She knew her decision though and it wasn't hard to make, not with him staring at her with those fathomless blue eyes.  "Okay."  She nodded toward a table.  "We can sit and talk or we can leave and take a walk."

         "You know it's not exactly safe out there."

         "I know.  You'll be there though."  

         He was amazed at the amount of trust she had in him.  He didn't deserve it and he knew it.  But he couldn't bring himself to ignore it or her.  She was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a while.  Mostly she made him feel wanted and that was something he'd never had.  It was a nice feeling and he wanted to keep it, and her, so they made their way to the door and into the night, the sounds of music fading the further from the club they walked.

         It was a cool night in southern California, a gentle breeze brushed lightly over their skin and rustled the leaves of the trees that seemed to line every street.  Spike kept his senses on alert, making sure that they weren't bothered.  Rogue told him about the school that she had attended, telling him that now she worked there as an assistant to some of the teachers, leaving out the part about what the school is actually a cover for.  She didn't want to drag him too far into her life.  She was going to be leaving as soon as their business was taken care of, but until then she was going to enjoy his company as much as possible.  

         Spike briefly told her about the Slayer and how he'd ended up working on her side.  She didn't ask many questions and as soon as he finished his tale of his time in Sunnyhell, she told him how she discovered she was a mutant and ended up at Xavier's school.  She was talking about some of the pranks the students pull using their powers when he picked up her scent on the breeze.  He tried to remain calm as he looked around for a way to avoid a confrontation with _her_.  Buffy.  He was about to steer Rogue in the opposite direction instead of turning the corner, but was too late.  Rogue and Buffy collided and he just barely caught Rogue before she hit the ground.  Buffy managed to remain standing.  He helped Rogue gain her balance and then looked into the green eyes of the woman he thought he'd known so well.  She was watching him carefully, and when her gaze shifted to Rogue, those same eyes narrowed slightly and he could see a small frown tilt the corners of her mouth down.  "Hello, Spike.  Having fun?" she asked, her voice frosty.  He sighed softly because he knew, he just knew, the conversation to come wasn't going to be pleasant.  He looked to Willow, Dawn, and the whelp, who were standing there behind the slayer, watching everything avidly, for help.  None came however and he glanced at Rogue.  She was looking at them all curiously then her gaze shifted to him and she smiled.  In that instant he knew, no matter what, that whatever happened she was with him.  

         He watched, slightly amazed, when Rogue turned that smile on Buffy and stuck out her gloved hand.  "Hi, I'm Marie.  And you are?"  His stance on the evening changed in that instant.  It was going to be an interesting night.


	4. World of Hurt

World of Hurt

By 

Anessa Ramsey

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Buffy, Season 7 through 'Dirty Girls'; Four years past X-Men (the movie) cause Rogue is 20.

Pairing:  Spike/Rogue 

Feedback:  Absolutely!  Good or bad, let me know.  No flames.

Distribution:  Want. Take. Have.  Just drop me a line to let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  Everything X-men belongs to Marvel.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It's a world of hurt_

_Nothing works_

_It's a lonely little planet made of dust and dirt_

_Who'd have thought that in the midst of all this_

_Something as beautiful as love exists_

_And when I hold you and you hold me_

_Heaven doesn't seem like such a mystery_

_Darling, in a world of hurt_

_You make me feel so good._

_~ 'World of Hurt' by Ilse DeLange_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

         Spike sighed, moving around the basement quietly.  He'd been trying to stay out of Buffy's way since the run in with her two nights ago.  Rogue had been pleasant, introducing herself using her real name, letting them know that she knew what Buffy was and that she herself was human.  Xander had been rendered speechless at the fact that a beautiful girl like Rogue wanted to be with the evil undead because she liked him.  He smiled at that thought.  Anything that shut the whelp up was a good thing. 

         He couldn't get her off his mind.  She came to him at all hours of the day and night, plaguing his dreams.  Whenever they met he wondered if she was having the same dreams.  They were driving him out of his mind with the need to touch her.  

         He was meeting her tonight and they were going to a new club that had opened up near the outskirts of town.  He'd heard it was more of a rave scene than the Bronze, which catered to the teen crowd who liked music as much as they liked talking.  Apparently at the new club, talking was out of the question.

         He stiffened, jerked from his thoughts by the sound of the basement door opening.  He didn't even have to smell the air to know that it was Buffy coming down the stairs.  The Potentials who weren't in the hospital were resting and Buffy was trying to hold everything together, even as it was coming apart at the seams.

         She sat down next to him on the cot in the same spot Faith had occupied just the day before.  He liked the rogue slayer.  She was a lot like him, and didn't feel the need to be perfect.  He knew she fell into the friend category, even though Buffy had been seething with jealousy when she came upon their little tete-a-tete.

         "She not completely human you know."  

         Spike just nodded, knowing that she was referring to Rogue.  "She's a mutant."

         "You know."

         "Of course I do.  She told me when I told her I was a vampire."

         "Oh."  She looked away.

         "You thought you were telling me something I didn't already know, hoping that she was keeping secrets?  That's rich slayer.  I never asked you to interfere in my personal life.  You don't have that right anymore, seeing as you're not a part of it."

         "I'm just trying to watch out for you Spike.  You're my…" she broke off, not sure what to classify him as.  

         He finished the statement for her.  "Don't call me friend, slayer.  I'm not.  I'm not your love, lover, or friend.  All I am or ever have been to you is a punching bag or sex toy.  Don't try to bring other words into now that I'm all soul having.  I'll never be your friend."

         She sighed.  He was so angry with her.  "But you'll be her friend?  Her lover?  Her love?"

         "She accepts me as I am, no calling me names or requests that I change to be worthy of her.  She takes me as I am.  So yeah, we're friends.  We may become lovers…I don't know yet.  Probably.  Love?  It's possible.  I could easily love her.  She touches me in a way you never did, with soft hands and gentle caresses."  He ignored the way she flinched slightly at his words.  "You honestly thought that all that rough and tumble was going to make me your devoted slave, didn't you.  You thought that I'd put up with the bruises and broken bones like a good little whore without snapping.  And then you're surprised when the toy you've played with so much breaks.  That would be funny if I hadn't been the toy.  Things with Marie, they're different.  I don't know what it is yet, but I want to find out."  He pulled on his plain white t-shirt that contrasted with his black leather pants and the duster he slipped his arms into.

         "You're going out?"

         "The First is trying to kill us all.  So yeah, I'm having fun where and when I can.  Marie and I are going to that new club on the edge of town."

         "Oh."  She turned to go, not sure what to say.  Not sure if there was anything between them left to say at all.  She didn't think there was.  "Have fun," she murmured, scurrying up the steps, slamming the door behind her.  Spike ignored the slight burning sensation in his stomach that he'd come to recognize as guilt.  He left a few minutes later, ignoring the look in Buffy's eyes as he walked out the door to wait for Rogue. 

         Rogue watched Logan carefully.  He'd been more protective than usual lately and she was determined to meet Spike.  She glanced at his face and made sure that he was asleep.  Storm was asleep next to him.  Carefully she pulled on her boots and laced them up to her knees.  She grabbed the hotel room key and walked out the door, making sure that it didn't make a noise when it shut.  Logan nudged Storm and both of them sat up.  "Is this the first night she's actually snuck out?"

         "Yeah.  Most nights she just says she's going to the Bronze.  She's back a couple hours later.  There's this guy…"

         "Wait, you never said anything about a guy."

         "She meets him every time."  He was practically growling with anger.

         "Logan, you're jealous."

         He didn't say anything.  "We've got to follow her.  There's enough going on right now as it is.  We don't need her getting in trouble now that we know Magneto is in town."  He was up and out of bed, heading for the door.  She sighed.  There was no stopping him.  She rose to her feet and followed.  If he was going to spy on Rogue, she was going to tag along to make sure that he didn't do anything he'd regret, like piss Rogue off.

         Rogue smiled when she reached the Summers' house.  She was meeting Spike there and she was pleased to see him coming out the front door as she walked up.  He wasn't smiling.  "You okay?" she asked when he walked up and draped his arm around her shoulder.  

         He pulled her close and let his hand fall to her waist.  "Good now."  He kissed her quickly and they walked toward the DeSoto which he'd just gotten up and running again.  They got in and were soon headed for the outskirts of town.  

         "He's good looking," Storm teased with a smile on her face and they followed the classic car at a distance on Scott's motorcycle.  They saw the warehouse in the distance, rising up from the dark land.  Rogue was making her way towards the entrance, her hand gripping Spike's tightly.  The guy at the door looked Spike over carefully then allowed them to pass.  Logan and Storm followed them, and when the guy at the door made to stop them, Logan growled and released his claws.  The guy let them in without another word.  He was too busy peeing his pants.  

         Spike and Rogue lost themselves in the beat, their bodies grinding together with the pulsating music.  Lights blinked and danced around them, making them dizzy.  People were moving wildly, letting their minds drift.  The smell of alcohol and pot filled the air, but they didn't care.  They were just there to dance.  He could feel every inch of her that was pressed against him.  Their hips seemed to fit together perfectly and they rubbed against each other, coming closer and closer until his leg was between hers and her arms were around his neck.  They worshipped each other with their movements until the only part of them that weren't touching were their lips.  Spike remedied that quickly and they were drowning.  Everything that was going on around them seemed to disappear until all that was left was them and the feelings they evoked in each other.  

         Storm watched them from where she stood next to Logan by the bar.  The couple they were watching had been dancing for almost an hour straight.  "She looks like she's having fun."  She watched as they broke their kiss, the music changing again to a very fast pace song.  Rogue and the handsome guy she was with began dancing wildly, laughing as they moved, kissing quickly every so often.  Whoever the guy was could kiss Rogue.  The thought hit her suddenly.  She'd been so excited to see Rogue happy that it hadn't really registered before.  It did now.  "She's touching him." 

         Logan nodded.  He hated that this guy, whatever he was, could touch Rogue.  He used to dream about being able to touch her the way that this stranger was.  "Yeah.  Wondered when you'd notice."

         "How?"

         "I don't know.  I haven't figured it out yet, but there's something not right with him.  He smells…different."

         She just raised her eyebrows slightly at his use of the word 'different'.  She was about to suggest they approach Rogue when she noticed that they had disappeared from the dance floor.  They scanned the club, not seeing any sign of the bleach blond hair that the guy dancing with Rogue had.  They walked outside, hoping that she was heading home with him and not in trouble.  A loud shout echoed out into the night from the side of the club and they raced toward the sound, praying that it wasn't Rogue in trouble.  

         As they rounded the corner they came face to face with a group of about ten men and women who were circling around the blond guy with murder on their mind.  Rogue had been pushed out of the way into a pile of cardboard boxes.  Storm and Logan barely got a glimpse of the faces of the people that Spike was currently fighting, but it was enough.  They joined the fray, Logan using his claws to tear into the attackers.  "Helps if you use those things to behead them.  Won't hurt 'em too bad if you don't," he heard Rogue's date say to him as he twisted the head off of one of the women.  Logan watched stunned as the attacker turned to dust right before his eyes.  "Stake through the heart works too."  Logan finally got a good long look at the attackers and saw that their faces weren't human.  "What the hell?" he shouted, ripping his claws through the neck of a woman attacking Storm.  Her powers were useless against them and She had to use hand to hand combat to hold them off until Logan could get to them.  Rogue was doing the same, turning them over to Spike rapidly as he got rid of two more.  Soon they were the only ones left standing and Rogue knew that the time for avoiding her friends was over.  She was going to have to explain everything.

         Well, she would have, if Logan hadn't latched hold of her arm and begun dragging her away from the building, Storm at his side, telling him not to overreact.  Spike was right behind them, not willing to let anything happen to her.   She pulled her arm from Logan's grip and ran back to him.  He placed himself in front of her and stared at Logan defiantly.

         "Kid, you don't want to mess with me.  She's going with us so you should just step aside."

         "'M not a kid.  Pro'lly older than you, mate.  And Rogue's not going anywhere she doesn't want to.  So you and yer chippie here can just sod off," Spike growled, his eyes flashing yellow then back to blue.  

         That little flicker of gold in his eyes caught Storm's attention.  "What are you?"

         "Could ask the same of you, luv.  Your hair doesn't exactly scream normal…not with that beautifully dark skin of yours.  And he's no poster boy for normality either, what with those claws that come out from between his knuckles.  Those must come in handy in a fight.  I'm guessing your mutants, much like Rogue here."  He pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his pants and stuck one in his mouth, lighting it and inhaling quickly with stolen breath.

         Rogue moved up to stand beside him.  "You can trust him Logan.  Really."

         "How can you be sure, Rogue?" Storm asked.

         Rogue nudged Spike not taking her gaze from her friends.  Spike let his game face fall into place then quickly returned to his human one.  "You'll find most people in Sunnyhell aren't exactly normal, or alive."

         "You're one of those things we fought back there."

         "The word you're looking for is 'vampire' mate, and yeah, I am."

         "Vampires don't exist."

         "You might want to tell that to the ten that we fought back there.  They seemed to fall to dust real fast once you decapitated them."

         Storm glanced at Logan and saw that he was having a hard time with this.  Vampires.  And Rogue knew.  "So how come you were fighting them?"

         "Long story, ducks.  I'll tell ya if you want to sit down and hear all about it sometime."

         "How old are you?"

         "Got turned when I was goin' on twenty six.  Spent the past hundred and thirty years as a vamp."

         Storm's eyes widened.  She could just imagine what he'd seen and done in all that time.  "That's why you can touch Rogue.  You're not really alive."

         "Got it in one."

         Logan was really growling now.  "Can we skip all this and get to the part where we leave and Rogue comes with us."

         "Rogue's not going anywhere with you, mate.  She's going to stay right here and we're going to finish our date."  The challenge was issued with a cocky grin from Spike and a glare at Logan from Rogue.  She wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to make her.


	5. Cravings

Cravings

By 

Anessa Ramsey

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Buffy, Season 7 through 'End of Days'.  Buffy's back at the house, but did not have that little interlude with Spike or the conversation about it later.  No Spuffiness here; Four years past X-Men (the first movie) cause Rogue is 20.

Pairing:  Spike/Rogue 

Feedback:  Absolutely!  Good or bad, let me know.  No flames.

Distribution:  Want. Take. Have.  Just drop me a line to let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  Everything X-men belongs to Marvel.

Authors Note:  I finally gave Rogue an exact age in the story.  I'm setting this after the first movie and not taking the second one into account because I have yet to see it (I really want to!) because I've been so busy with work and taking care of my grandmother which is one of the reasons why this chapter has been so long in coming.  I hope you enjoy it and I hope to have another chapter out soon.  I've pretty much decided where I'm going with the story so it should be easier for me to crank it out.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._

_Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._

_Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day_

_I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._

_I hunger for your sweet laugh,_

_your hands the color of savage harvest,_

_hunger for the pales stones of your fingernails,_

_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_

_the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_

_I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

_and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_

_hunting for you, for your hot heart,_

_Like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue. _

_~ From '100 Love Sonnets' by Pablo Neruda_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            Spike was bored.  He was in the basement again, avoiding all the angst and drama that seemed to fill the Summers house.  Buffy had been beaten badly by the preacher and Faith took charge of the Potentials.  Nothing like putting a psychotic rebellious young woman in charge of a bunch of hormonally unbalanced teenage girls.  That didn't go to well obviously, as indicated by the fact that half the potentials were lying up in the living room almost charred to death.  The bomb had injured Faith the worst and she was lying up in Willow's room trying to get better.  Buffy was back in charge after getting the Scythe from the vineyard.  He didn't care about that though.  All he wanted was to see Rogue.  Except that wasn't possible.  She was trying to pacify her friends long enough to get them to listen to her.  He just hoped that she succeeded.

            Rogue was ready to kill Logan.  He wouldn't listen to her.  At all.  Every time she started to open her mouth he would cut her off without even glancing her way.  Storm sat quietly on the bed, not helping her, just smirking slightly at the way Logan was prowling around the room while he lectured.  It was enough to make her want to scream with frustration.  She had to end this soon.  She shot to her feet from the chair she was sitting in.  "Logan would you shut that mouth of yours for two seconds so I could talk!" she screamed, getting right up in his face.  "If you don't I'll touch you long enough to drain your energy that way I can speak without you pacing like a crazy idiot."

            Logan growled, angry at having his tirade interrupted.  "He's a monster Rogue," the mutant known as Wolverine growled.  

            "Two words Logan…Pot and Kettle.  Normal humans say the exact same thing about us.  It doesn't always make it true.

            "He's a vampire."

            "You think I don't know this?  He told me the first time I met him.  You don't exactly see any bite marks do you?  I know what he is.  He's told me who he was, what he's done.  I'm not blind and I'm certainly not going into this relationship expecting forever from him.  I know that when I leave here, he's not coming with me.  He has his soul and he needs to be here to fight.  It's who he is and he can't change that.  Just like I can't change the fact that I'm a mutant and my fight is with the X-Men back in Westchester.  So please, just lay off while I'm here."  She looked down, her courage dissipating.  "You have no idea what it's like to not be able to touch people.  You hug Storm and have even stolen a kiss or two from Jean.  You won't admit it, but you even want Jubilee.  And you have her.  You can touch her hair or her skin and feel how soft it is.  You can taste her lips when you kiss and know that she tastes like strawberries because I know it's her favorite flavor of lipgloss.  You know that she loves when you bite her earlobes because I've seen you do it.  You really aren't as sneaky as you think.  Have either of you ever thought of going to your room?"  She shook her head.  "The point is that you can know these things about her because you can touch her.  I haven't had that in almost five years, Logan.  Do you have any idea how good it feels to be able to touch him and taste him?  My hands itch all the time now because I can't wait for the next time my skin comes in contact with his.  Do you understand?"

            Logan couldn't believe what he'd just heard.  Little Rogue who had once stowed away on his trailer was all grown up and she was in love.  Sure, she'd never mentioned the word, but he could see it.  She'd fallen in love with a vampire.  Her taste in men kept getting worse.  "I don't have to like it," he growled.  That was all the concession she would get from him.  

            Rogue giggled happily.  "Thank you, Logan."

            "I don't have to like him either."

            "No, you don't.  Besides, he'll be staying when we leave."

            "I wouldn't be too sure on that sugar.  He did not have the look of a man who planned to let you out of his sight for very long."  Rogue tried to suppress a smile at the thought but it escaped and Logan grimaced.  "Just try not to be too hurt if he does decide to stay.  As for what's going on, we'll take care of finding the new mutants and making sure that Magneto doesn't get to them first."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            "Thank you, Logan."  She turned and ran out the door, wanting to see Spike as soon as possible.  

            "That was pretty decent of you."

            Logan growled.  "She's happy.  I want her to stay that way until we go."

            Rogue smoothed her hair down and nervously tapped on the door.  She'd never actually been inside the house and was curious as to who Spike lived with besides the slayer and her sister.  When a young girl opened the door, she was surprised.  It wasn't the slayer's sister.  "Not another one," the girl groaned as she walked away.

            "She's not a potential," Dawn informed the girl as she walked up to Marie.  "Hey, he's downstairs.  Come on in, I'll get him."  Her words were warm and friendly.  As she stood there she could feel Buffy's gaze on her and she knew that the slayer didn't like her.  She didn't quite know why though.  It's not as if they'd spent any time together.  A few minutes later Spike was bursting through the basement door into the kitchen wearing only a pair of black jeans.  When he saw Rogue standing by the front door looking around nervously he walked right up to her, cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her.  

            It seemed as if the world had stopped for Rogue.  He made her forget everything but the feel of him.  She stepped closer, pressing her body to his and absorbed the low moan that slipped from his lips into her mouth.  They had no idea that they were being observed by a bunch of Potentials and most of the original Scooby gang.

            "Wow," Rona whispered, watching as Rogue's hands wandered over Spike's chest, the rough fabric of her gloves causing him to pull her closer, grasping her hips tightly and holding her to him.

            "Double wow," Vi breathed softly.

            "Think they'll have sex right in front of us?" another girl asked as bluntly as Anya would have put it.

            "No.  Buffy looks like she's gonna pop at the seams if it doesn't end soon," Kennedy whispered.  She glanced at Willow who was by her side.  "Should we stop this?  Buffy's gonna kill whoever that is."  

            Willow glanced at her long time friend and her eyes widened.  Buffy's knuckles were white and clenched by her sides.  Xander and Dawn were watching too.  Before anyone could even think to move, Buffy was advancing toward the couple kissing, still lost in their own world.  

            She pulled Spike away from Rogue and landed a punch right on his nose.  Blood spurted out and dripped on the floor.  "Aaargh!" Spike roared.  "What the bloody hell was that for?" Spike went to launch himself at her, roaring with rage, but Giles held him back.  He shoved Spike into a chair, threw a rag at him and said, "Sit". 

            "Was that really necessary?" he asked Buffy.  She didn't respond.  Her eyes were on Spike who was letting himself be tended to by Rogue.  The auburn haired beauty was gently dabbing at his nose with the rag Giles had provided. When Buffy still didn't answer him, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.  

            She batted his hands away.  "What are you doing?"

            "Getting your bloody attention!  You need to focus.  Punching him like that was out of line Buffy."

            "That's just a little hypocritical of you considering that you're the one who arranged to have him killed not long ago.  After all, he's just a vampire."

            The words were bitter and filled with malice.  Giles knew that there was no way to win this argument with her so he ignored the question.  "What has you more upset Buffy, the fact that he is obviously involved with someone or the fact that he isn't worshiping you anymore?"

            It was her turn to grimace.  Giles was right.  She knew it.  Admitting it out loud was another story entirely.  She was angry that he was involved with someone, but she was more upset by the fact that he didn't look at her or pine for her the way he once did.  He didn't wait for a crumb of affection or a small gesture of friendship.  He wasn't hers anymore.  He got his soul for her and it didn't seem to matter to him now.  He wanted Rogue.  She didn't say a word, ignored the stares of her friends and the potentials, walked toward the door, grabbed her jacket and was gone.  

            Faith came in the door just after Buffy left.  "What was up with B?  She looked wicked mad."  No one said anything and Faith caught a glimpse of Rogue and Spike talking softly in the dining room.  "So that's what's got her panties in a twist."

            Xander snorted.  It was funny, even if it was Spike that Buffy was upset over.  Dawn silenced him with a look and he sighed, his grin fading from his lips.  She was getting to be too much like her sister.

            Spike stood up and Rogue clasped his hand.  He put the rag on the table.  "'M takin' Marie out.  Don't wait up.  Oh and tell the slayer that I owe her one."  He disappeared downstairs to put on a shirt and his duster, then led Rogue out the door.  He didn't realize how many questions he left unanswered in the people who currently inhabited the Summers' home.

            "How weird was that?" Vi asked.

            Everyone ignored her.  "Buffy's not taking this well," Xander said.

            "Thank you for the insight Mr. States-the-Obvious.  I think we realized that when she clocked Spike for kissing Marie."

            "Speaking of Marie, who is she?"

            Everyone shrugged.  "Don't know.  We just met her the other day.  I think Buffy knows but she hasn't told us."  The disappointment could be heard in Willow's voice.

            "Can we trust her?"

            "I don't think that's a problem.  I've gotten pretty good at reading auras.  Tara used to …" Willow trailed off.  Kennedy squeezed her arm and smiled at her reassuringly.  "Anyway, she taught me pretty well and I didn't see anything bad.  Her aura was mostly pink, but there were tinges of black and green.  She's been tainted by darkness at some point, but I don't think it was her own doing.  It was something that was done to her.  The green means jealousy and I think that was pretty much directed at Buffy."  She debated about telling them the next part and Giles noted her hesitation.

            "What is it Willow?"

            "Something about her is different.  Off.  It's like she's not completely human.  I can almost sense it."

            Giles watched her carefully.  He knew that since her magic trip she'd become more aware of things, but he hadn't known the magnitude to which it extended. 

            "Did you sense anything evil?"

            "No. Nothing.  Just lots of love.  She has it bad."

            "For Spike?"  The idea was incredulous to Giles.

            "Yeah.  And he's not far from returning the feeling.  The second he touched her his aura turned gold.  Normally it's sort of a mixture of black and dull gold, symbolizing both his soul and demon.  But when she touches him, it's like the demon and the soul agree that she's for them.  His aura got so bright I could hardly look at it.  It looked like he was standing in the sun."

            "And when Buffy's near?"

            "No real change except a slight flicker of gold.  His feelings for her are gone.  It's kind of ironic that without a soul he could love her but with one he can't."

            "Yes, ironic," Giles murmured, wondering how this was going to affect his slayer, the dynamic of the group, and her ability to focus on the coming apocalypse.  If all she could see was Spike they were going to be in big trouble.


	6. Felt with the Heart

Felt with the Heart

By 

Anessa Ramsey

Rating: You might want to cover your eyes.  This chapter is full of luvvv and has a very Strong R Rating!!! If reading about sexual situations bothers you, please don't go any further.

Spoilers: Buffy, Season 7 through 'End of Days'; Four years past X-Men (the first movie) cause Rogue is 20.

Pairing:  Spike/Rogue 

Feedback:  Absolutely!  Good or bad, let me know.  No flames.

Distribution:  Want. Take. Have.  Just drop me a line to let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  Everything X-men belongs to Marvel.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched.  They must be felt with the heart._

~Helen Keller

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

         She'd known this day was coming.  That once Logan and Storm found the new mutants and made them an offer to come to the school that they'd be leaving.  She knew Logan had fought Sabertooth.  Magneto, of course, was not in town as their information had led them to believe.  He'd sent Sabertooth in his place as usual.  The man didn't like to dirty his hands in the day to day affairs that was for sure.  

         Right now though, all of her thoughts were focused on the vampire in front of her.  They were just a breath away from touching.  Her body seemed to pulse with his closeness and she was certain that he could tell what she was feeling.  When he reached out his hand to touch her, she stopped him before his fingertips could slide across her smooth, pale flesh.  Instead she pushed his hand back to his side and walked toward him, her body moving gracefully, unburdened by clothing.  His eyes burned into hers and she could see the appreciation in them.  He thought she was beautiful and it made her feel comfortable being nude in front of him.

         Slowly she moved behind him and lifted the bottom of the black t-shirt he had on.  She raised it slowly, revealing toned, taut flesh to her eyes.  His arms rose and she drew the shirt over his head and off his body, tossing it on the floor.  Her eyes devoured the lines of his back, the way the muscles rippled then stilled when his arms came down.  Leaning forward so as not to touch him with her body, she placed a small, chaste kiss at the base of his neck.  She opened her lips and nipped the skin lightly, holding it between her teeth before releasing it and then laving the spot with her tongue.  She delighted in the groan that the small gesture elicited from him.  He was such a sensual person.  

         She rested her hands on his sides, her nails digging into his skin lightly.  She slowly raked her nails down until her hands reached the waist of his black jeans.  She smiled slightly, powerful with the knowledge that he could not see her.  Her hands reached around and slowly unfastened the button then dragged the zipper down.  A slow his of pleasure at being freed from the confines of his clothing escaped him.  She drew down his pants, her eyes feasting on each bit of skin that was revealed to her.  They fell to the floor and he stepped out of them quickly.  

         Spike had been patient until now, letting her get undressed first, letting her undress him, but no more.  She spun around, grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet.  They'd been dancing around this for weeks and their need was too great to continue so slowly.  

         Their mouths met in a cacophony of lust and hunger.  Tongues twirled and danced, exploring the taste and flavor of each other.  Skin pressed together, hard against soft and she could feel how much he wanted her.  His erection was cradled against the soft skin of her stomach and she wanted him to be in her more than anything in that moment.  She moaned into his mouth, the vibrations tingling through him down his spine to the tips of his fingers and toes.  She was everything he'd been looking for.  Everything Buffy had not been when they'd been together.  

         She was panting when he pulled back.  With a sardonic smirk, he placed those kiss roughened lips on her earlobe, biting gently, before spreading kisses down her neck.  When he reached her pulse point at the base he let the sound of her blood rushing through her veins fill his mind as he placed his lips on the spot where he once would have bitten her.  Using his blunt teeth, he suckled the skin between his lips and bit it gently time and again, delighting in her moans of pleasure. 

         He released the skin and turned her, backing her toward the bed.  Taking the lead she sat down and crawled back onto the bed, her thighs spreading invitingly.  It was an invitation he took.  He knelt between her pale thighs and let himself slowly extend until he was resting fully against her.  Her legs rose to cradle his body between them.  

         She was pulsing, throbbing where his erection was pressed against the soft wet flesh of her womanhood.  He was trying to restrain himself so that this didn't end before it even began.  She pulled him to her and kissed him again, unconsciously grinding her hips against his.  Her breasts rubbed against his chest, the hardened nipples being stimulated by the feel of his flesh.  Gentle was rapidly becoming a foreign concept as their hands and mouths licked, sucked, kissed, touched, and rubbed everywhere.  They rolled and fought for control and became tangled in the rough hotel sheets.  

         It was different from everything Rogue had thought it would be.  She couldn't imagine it being any other way.  Every move was a sinful pleasure, every touch a flame that coursed through their bodies.  It felt like fire was consuming them and she wanted nothing more than to let it devour her.  

         He kept whispering soft words, even when their actions were anything but.  He told her of her beauty and her passion.  He said that he loved her as he entered her moist passage.  She clung to him as he buried himself in her, breaking through the last proof of her virginity gently.  She cried out when she felt him touch her deep inside.  

         There was no slow buildup.  She begged him to move, to take her and soon the slow, easy strokes turned into the rhythmic pounding of his body into hers.  Their mouths met and parted then met again.  Hands clutched and grasped trying to pull the other person closer, to make themselves one.  Throaty whispers and soft gasps permeated the air.  Each tightening of her inner muscles elicited a groan and each thrust of him inside her caused her to arch and moan.  

         Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair was damp and clinging to her face.  She could feel her body tightening, clamping down.  She knew what was happening, what her body was building toward and she wanted it.  Raking her nails down his back, she wrapped her legs around him and thrust her hips toward his with rapid intensity.  Her lips latched onto the strong, corded muscle standing out at the base of his neck and she bit down ferociously, the feeling in her body coalescing and surging through her as he thrust himself deep within her, spilling his seed even as her muscles milked him for more.  He let his demon come forward and he sank his teeth into her neck, sucking her blood from her.  It was the sweetest ambrosia, full of her love for him.  He bit deeper, determined to mark her, claim her as his.  No one else would dare touch her.  Finally he withdrew and ran his tongue over his mark, lapping up the last bit of blood that seeped from the bite.

         Sated he fell limply against her and she was content to let him.  Her hand threaded through his hair as his cupped her breast, his fingers gently rubbing over her still sensitized nipple.  "I love you."  Her voice was soft, barely more than a breath, but he heard her.

         "I know," he replied.  He knew where this was going.  He would drift off to sleep, his body already starting to shut down as it knew dawn was near, and when he woke she would be gone, back to New York where she had a life.  "I love you too," he whispered back, rolling off her, only to pull her against him so that he could hold her for as long as possible.  

         "Spike…" she started, and he could feel tears, hot against his chest and he shed some of his own.  

         "Don't.  Let's just enjoy this while we can."  He felt her nod against his chest, but couldn't see it.  His eyes were drifting shut and soon there was nothing for him but dreams.  A few minutes later, she joined him in the land of sleep where anything was possible.  

         When he woke up she was gone and he was left with the burden of knowing that there was still a world to save.  A world that seemed to take love from his life with every chance it got.


	7. Forever Isn't Such a Long Time

Forever Isn't Such a Long Time

By 

Anessa Ramsey

Rating: Now back to the PG-13 portion of our story.  The smut is over, you can uncover your eyes.

Spoilers: Buffy, Season 7 through 'Chosen'.  That little good-bye at the end did happen (for closure's sake), but Spike has moved on; Four years past X-Men (the first movie) cause Rogue is 20.

Pairing:  Spike/Rogue 

Feedback:  Absolutely!  Good or bad, let me know.  No flames.

Distribution:  Want. Take. Have.  Just drop me a line to let me know where it's going.

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.  Everything Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.  Everything X-men belongs to Marvel.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I cannot say, and I will not say, that he is dead._

_He is just away._

_With a cheery smile, and a wave of the hand,_

_he has wandered into an unknown land_

_and left us dreaming how very fair_

_Its needs must be, since he lingers there._

_And you-oh you, who wildest yearn_

_for an old time step, and the glad return_

_think of him as faring on, as dear_

_in the love of There as the love of Here._

_Think of him still as the same.  I say,_

_He is not dead-he is just away._

_~ 'He Is Not Dead' by James Whitcomb Riley_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

         Buffy stared out the back of the bus and thought to herself 'Now leaving Sunnydale'.  An image of when she'd last seen that sign crossed her mind and she couldn't help but think that this time leaving was a good thing.  The Potentials were all trying to help each other.  Vi was amazingly good at getting them to focus on her so they didn't pass out.  Her first aid skills weren't too shabby either.  She was in control and people listened to her.  She was going to be a great slayer.  Some of the others she worried about.  Kennedy was power hungry and that could make her careless or even worse, dangerous.  She was so very much like Faith used to be before prison.  Rona wanted to be normal, didn't want to be a slayer.  That would make it difficult for her.  She'd probably be one of the ones to return home to her parents.  The others she didn't know too well and couldn't predict where they would end up.  

         She could see Xander in the front of the bus with Willow by his side.  He couldn't seem to stop crying and it upset her that he could mourn his loss publicly but she couldn't.  She glanced out the window again and the crater was no longer visible.  A tear slipped down her cheek.  "Goodbye Spike," she whispered, pressing her hand against the cool pane of glass.  

         Dawn saw the gesture and placed her hand next to her sister's.  "He saved the world."

         Buffy nodded and the tears came.  A torrent of them over a lover she never really had.  Not truly.  There'd been skin and lips and tongues, but never once had she considered him to be her lover.  She thought of the time they'd spent together and knew one thing.  Even if he hadn't loved her anymore, he still wanted her happy.  So she wiped the tears from her face and smiled, surprising Dawn.

         "Buffy?" her sister asked, hesitantly.

         "We need to make plans, decide where we're going, what we're going to do."  She stood up and went to the front of the bus.  Giles was driving so she sat down on the floor next to him.  "When we get to LA and everyone's been treated we need to make some decisions.  Important life altering decisions."

         Giles looked down at the girl who'd been his charge for so long.  She was a woman now and she was finally in control.  It was all he'd ever wanted for her.  All he could do was nod and smile.

         LA was what she had expected it to be.  Well, not quite, but nothing's perfect.  The girls got treated along with Robin.  Faith was by his side the whole time.  They would have to make plans soon, but she knew there was time.  Most of the girls were going to be in the hospital for a few days.  Just enough time.  She looked at Giles.  "I have to take a trip."

         His eyebrows drew together in confusion.  Trip?  Now?  "Buffy?'

         "I have to Giles.  It was a last request."

         Spike.  He could only imagine that it had to do with the girl Marie.  He nodded.  "She needs to know."

         "It's what he wanted.  He told me, right before we went to the school.  It's something I have to do for him."

         Giles understood.  It was all about closure for everyone involved.  "Okay.  I'll make the arrangements.  I assume you know where you're going?"

         She pulled the paper from the back of her jeans and unfolded it.  "Some school for gifted kids in Westchester, New York."

         The gates loomed in front of her, tall and forbidding.  She adjusted the large satchel that was strapped to her back and scaled them quickly, years of slayer training being put to use.  She dropped down on the other side with ease, landing in a crouched position, looking around to see if anyone had spotted her.  Not a soul in sight.  With purpose, she began walking toward the door of the mansion at the end of the driveway.  She knew that she was trespassing but this was what he'd wanted and she was determined to see it through.

         She was almost to the door when she felt it and stopped.  Something, someone was watching her.  She closed her eyes, focusing on the sounds around her.  When the attack came she was ready.  She dropped into a crouch throwing the obviously male body over her shoulder when he dove at her.  He came up panting and that's when she saw the claws.  "Never seen one of you before, but after the things I've seen not much shocks me anymore."  He came at her with a swipe of the metal claws that protruded from between his knuckles.  She ducked and rolled right into back handsprings, putting space between herself and the guy with metal claws intent on killing her.  She was so concentrated on him that she didn't anticipate the attack from behind.  A burst of dirt exploded behind her and she turned to glare at the guy with the visor.  "You ruined my new boots dammit!  They were a thanks-for-helping-to-stop-the-end-of-the-world-gift!"  She spun in a round kick, catching the Tin Man across the chin as he was about to sink those claws into her.

         She let the satchel fall from her shoulders and grabbed the deadly scythe with both hands, spinning as she brought it down in an arc toward Metal-Claws-Guy.  A red laser beam shot at her again, but it was focused on the scythe.  It didn't harm the weapon at all.  It was as if the scythe was absorbing the power.  "Not so breakable as it looks," she quipped.  Another spin kick had Logan pinned against the front door, her foot on his throat and the scythe under the neck of the guy with the wicked visor over his eyes who'd gradually advanced on her while she was occupied with Logan.  "Don't move.  Don't even breath," she warned Logan not taking her eyes from his, "or he loses his head."

         The door opened just then and Logan realized that he was no longer being supported by it.  He fell backwards, nearly crushing Ororo who backed away quickly.  The strange girl landed on top of him and her weapon ended up buried in the shiny wood floors.  "New girl, Logan?" Ororo asked jokingly.  

Buffy put her hands on the floor and boosted herself up onto her feet.  She dusted herself off and picked up the scythe and her satchel before looking up.  Scott couldn't believe who he was seeing.  She was different than he remembered, older, worn, but relieved, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders until recently.  "Buffy."

         Buffy couldn't speak.  Scott, who was supposed to have been dead for ten years, was here, alive!  She screeched and threw her arms around him.  When the hug ended she punched him in the stomach.  "Where the hell have you been?  Why were we told you were dead.  Mom refused to believe it for years until finally she just gave up hope.  Why didn't you at least call?"

         Logan couldn't help it.  He laughed, a strange sound to most of the group, but it couldn't be help.  The small blonde girl with the intense fighting skills was poking her finger into Four-Eyes chest, punctuating each question with a stab of her finger.  She was acting like the guy's mom.   

         "What's so damn funny?" she snapped, spinning to face him, her eyes blazing.  There was fire in this one.  "It wouldn't be so funny if the only cousins you'd ever known disappeared without a trace.  It wouldn't be so funny if you were told at seven years old that your eleven year old best friends were dead."  She turned back to Scott.  "Where's Alex?  Is he here with you?  He's alive right?"

         Scott looked down.  "I don't know where he is.  We were separated."

         Buffy looked like she was going to cry and Ororo spoke up.  "Obviously since the girl's family she's alright.  Why don't we go inside and find out why she's here."  

         She followed Scott and Ororo inside, with Logan on her tail.  He was still suspicious.  "Would the tin soldier mind relaxing a little?  I'm not here to hurt anyone," she said, taking a seat in the chair that Scott pulled out for her.  The mansion was nice, dark wood everywhere and tons of antiques.  Her mom would have gone crazy in a place with so much history and art.  

         "That has yet to be determined," Logan growled.

         She squinted at him and then remembered why he seemed familiar.  Spike had mentioned this guy.  She was pretty sure his name started with an L.  "Oh, I know who you are.  He was right, you do look like a crazed psychopath."

         Logan growled again but Scott interrupted the comeback about to fall from Logan's lips. "Why are you here Buffy?  Not that it's not good to see you, but it's been years.  I know you weren't expecting to see me so something else had to bring you here."

         She looked away for a second.  "A last request.  I'm here to see Marie."

         "Why?" Logan snapped.

         "Personal reasons."  She stared at him, unwilling to let him intimidate her.  She'd faced far scarier things than him and hadn't backed away, she certainly wouldn't now.  Not for some tin man with an attitude.

         Ororo was about to say something when she saw Rogue in the doorway.  She was looking at Buffy.  Her eyes were filling with tears and she was backing away.  Buffy turned around and saw her.  "Marie…"

         "No!" she screamed.  "No, no, no!!!  I won't believe it!  You aren't here!  You're not real!  He's fine and everything's okay and this is just another bad dream!"  She collapsed to the floor, sobbing and Buffy was by her side in an instant.  

         "Don't touch her," Scott warned, wondering what was going on.  Ororo had a look of sorrow on her face and Logan was confused.  He glanced at Storm and raised his eyebrows.  

         "Spike," was all she said.  It was enough.

         Buffy got up and picked up the satchel, taking a small box from it.  She was back by Rogue's side quickly.  The girl was still in tears.  "He wanted you to have this."  She thought Marie would pick it up but the girl was still lost in her own world of grief.  Jean and Professor Xavier could be seen coming down the hall and Buffy stepped back. 

         Charles Xavier and Jean Grey looked at Rogue with sorrow.  Her grief was all encompassing.  It seemed to fill the mansion and their minds.  Neither could get a focus on the cause though.  They watched the young girl rock back and forth on the floor.  When her sobbing finally quieted to a soft hiccupping tears, she looked up, reached out and took the box Buffy had set on the floor in her hands.  She opened it slowly, ignoring the looks of everyone watching her.  She lifted out the necklace, watching the light from the room catch on the small glass beads on both sides of a long, pointed blue crystal that was wrapped in a silver design.  The design looked to be a dragon and she remembered telling Spike that dragons fascinated her.  

         Buffy crouched down next to her, a letter in her hand.  "This goes with it."  She rose and stepped back then and Rogue gathered herself up off the floor, taking the box, pendant, and letter with her.  Jean and Ororo went to follow, but she stopped them with a look, continuing up the stairs, leaving a room full of people watching her.

         "What's going on?" Scott asked.  He was very confused.

         Buffy turned to him.  "There's something you need to know…"  This was not going to be an easy conversation.  "You might want to sit down for it.

         "Are you a mutant?"

         "Not quite.  I'm the Slayer.  Or I was.  There used to be only one, me.  Now there's a few hundred scattered all over the world."

         Scott just stared.  "You're a what?"

         Rogue ran her fingertips over the crystal after fastening the clasp around her neck.  The stone was cool and smooth against her skin and it tingled where they met.  Her hands turned the letter over and over between them as she gathered the courage to open it.  Her name was inscribed on the front in handwriting that seemed too neat and perfect for the vampire that she'd known.  She sat down on her bed and slipped her finger under the edge of the flap.  She ripped the envelope open carefully, not wanting to accidentally damage the contents in any way.  She tried hard to control her tears as she pulled the letter out and opened.  Black ink lined the page and she began to read, determined to know his last words for her.

_Rogue,_

_         If you're reading this then I'm gone.  I guess Forever isn't such a long time, even for a vampire.  If it was I would have spent it with you.   I asked Buffy to deliver this to you because I knew it would get there to where you are.  She's persistent like that.  I wish I was near you right now.  I can still feel you sometimes…the way you felt when your skin touched mine.  Heh, I sound like sodding William and we both know I'm no nancy-boy poet, not even with this soul stuffed in here.  I think I'm supposed to say something witty or sappy, but we both know that I'm not either.  So I'll just end this with the only three words I can think of to tell you how much you mean to me.  I love you.  I never knew how it felt to have love returned until you entered_

_my life.  Thank you.  _

_         As for the pendant, you need to keep it safe.  I got it from Anya.  I only want the best for you and you deserve to love someone far better than a soulless demon like me.  The pendant will let you.  It will let  you to touch people, safely and without hurting them.  Put it to good use, luv.  _

_Spike_

         She touched the pendant one last time before lying down on her bed.  She was grateful for the gift but would just as soon return it to have him back again.

         "So she fell in love with this vampire…"  That was Jean.  It was the hardest for her to accept.  Everything was about logic and science for her.

         "Spike," Buffy said, giving them his name so they'd stop calling him 'this vampire'.  "And he was pretty easy to love," she said.  'If you're anyone but me,' she thought, finishing the sentence silently in her mind.

         "Spike.  And he died to save the world?"  This came from the Professor who seemed honestly curious about it all.

         Buffy nodded and giggled slightly.  "He destroyed the entire town.  There's nothing but a crater left…."  Laughter trailed off into tears as she thought of her mother and Tara.  Both graves now buried under piles of dirt.  Her house, with all her belongings and memories, was gone.  The hysteria came pouring out and this time Jean and Ororo were allowed to lead the tired slayer to a room for the night.


End file.
